far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Liberatory Coalition
The Liberatory Coalition was a group of Exarchs within the Church of Humanity, Repentant, who lobbied for closer ties to the Unified People Collective, then later the church's entrance into the Sector Trade Organization. They pushed for violent action against the High Church and imperial system of Noble Houses, whose structures they viewed as an impossible impediment to necessary change. They were part of the Liberator subfaction, and aligned with the Liberator ideology of the Repentant faith, which saw inaction in the face of injustice as one of the greatest evils. The Liberatory Coalition argued that violent actions to topple the Empire -- up to and including acts of genocide -- were justified in order to overthrow its machinery of systemic and unapologetic dehumanization, injustice, and genocide. Response to Attacks on Orpheus In the summer of 3200, following rumors of war crimes committed by the Shrouded Maiden on Orpheus, the Liberatory Coalition reiterated its commitment to the overthrow of the Empire by any means necessary. Post-STO Votes and Actions In the autumn of 3200, following the announcement of ACRE’s pending surrender to the High Church and Empire, and apparent end of the STO conflict, the Liberatory Coalition voted unanimously against any similar surrender by the CHR. The coalition then began to fragment; many maintained their presence in the council, however risky; some scattered to hiding in friendly homes; some surrendered to arrest and local imprisonment by their fellow siblings (declaring they would await the election of the next Emperox for judgement), and others committed ritual suicide as part of their pledged repentance for supporting acts of violence. Later, following news of High Church concentration of presence on Yakiyah, in short striking range of Cabina, the Council of Exarchs dispatched a diplomat to the High Church to ascertain Imperial intentions regarding the CHR, Yakiyah, and Cabina. Upon hearing the news brought back by the diplomat (none of it good), the Liberatory Coalition reassembled any scattered members and again voted unanimously against continued discussion with the High Church and Empire regarding peace or surrender. They urged the CHR to prepare both Yakiyah and Cabina for defensive war. Due to an influx of returning Idealist exarchs, however, the vote swung against them. The result was in favor of continued talks with the High Church and Empire, and in favor of attempts to reintegrate the CHR and Cabina into the new Imperial status quo. In response, the remaining members of the Liberatory Coalition cursed their fellow Exarchs as "the Church of Collaboration," and departed the Assembly Hall in protest. Protests and DSC Seizure See article here: [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_iLuOLMujI0X_bpZDjGr4MSXbvy9UZVMUmyRQTJKJWA/view '''BREAKING NEWS: END OF THE DSC?'] (Twitter link) '' See article here: [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1y3VScAt40FvzwfIjA7X95p1GVgKXHMHn6223KiBllpo/ '''BREAKING NEWS: Liberators at the Plaza']' (Twitter link)' Over the next several weeks, the members of the Liberatory coalition rallied in protest at Zkaat-kit-t Memorial Plaza, the square around which the CHR's main government buildings were located, and the site of former months-long protest of the Concord of Peace. They were joined by many of their wider Liberator allies. In their speeches they urged Cabina to continue its resistance and prepare for defensive war against the Empire. It is believed that these protests were the impetus behind an attempt by Liberator-aligned members of the CHR's Department of Special Circumstances to seize the department and secure its weapons. This attempt failed, stopped by both more moderate Balance-aligned members of the Department of Special Circumstances and the Governor of Cabina's Deathless task force. The attempt resulted in the arrests and death of a number of Department of Special Circumstances members, and in the disbanding of the department. The governor's Deathless task force remained at his disposal, but he chose to allow the protestors to continue their occupation of the Plaza rather than cause further unrest by attempting to mass arrest the civilian protesters. End of the Coalition ''See article here: [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hagSZekRvYunJ-qKvOY0nUo6PU1O6ffpYIiepfV2Aik/edit '''BREAKING NEWS: Hall of Concord in Flames!']' (Twitter link)' After several more days of continued protest, the joint consensus of the coalition was that any further effort to rally the Church and Cabina to open and active resistance was futile. The impetus toward peace was strong, though in Liberator minds such an impetus was misguided and naïve, given the crimes that many in the Empire considered the Church to have committed, and the penalty they were likely going to demand. In response, some members of the coalition elected to go into the shadows and begin more covert resistance efforts, eventually becoming leaders in the growing "Repentant Underground" movement. Others travelled to Yakiyah to join in more open resistance. A great many others, however, committed themselves to suicide, surrender, and (in their minds) martyrdom, to take the fall for the actions into which they had led their Church, and in an attempt to direct the ire of the Empire away from both Cabina and others in the Repentant faith. Quotes ''"Even if the worst reports of the Shrouded Maiden’s actions on Orpheus are true - what then? The machinery of dehumanization we call “The Empire” still marches steadily forward. Still proudly unrepentant. Still refusing to acknowledge the myriad of past, present, and future victims left in its wake. Can we ever expect such a system, or those content and complicit in it, to see the error of their ways, without a dire unveiling? Does not such a system spark drastic accounting and reckoning? What the Maiden has unleashed upon the Empire is but a fraction of the horrors they have visited upon others, and she does so with her eyes open. Ready to repent and face whatever reckoning her deeds will merit. Blessed are the martyrs who shake the complicity and complacency of Empire, for the death and suffering in which they partake is but a prelude towards the clarion call of Repentance." - High Exarch Kanna Dialect, First Orator of the Council of Exarchs, Repentant Ordinary of the Sacrality, Summer 3200 “Siblings! This change you now see happening in the sector! These reforms of the houses! This hope for peace of which you speak! Do you not understand, that it was only through violence, only through our war, and, yes, even only through the genocide of House Lyra, that the groundwork for such events could occur? That no change could come without this price paid in blood so many times over? You say we have lost -- but I say we have '''won', and we now pay the price of victory! I ask you today - what have we to Repent? May my words and my deeds be judged, but not by those whose hands are stained with the selfsame sins of which they accuse us. Stained a thousand times and a thousand years over. I recognize no authority of the High Church nor Empire to condemn me!”'' - Practicus Peregrin of the Liberatory Coalition, Autumn 3200 “For the sake of the vision presented me -- a vision of a sector where the soul was no longer decreed at the whim of the powerful, and where all conscious beings had greater protections under law and custom -- for this vision I embraced the cost of this war with my own hands, my own eyes, and my own soul. I voted to approve this bloodshed, including the attacks on Dio and the genocide of Orpheus. And are those who approve the order less culpable than those who handle to blade? I pledged that after this war, I would ask of myself no less than I have asked of those I destroyed. He who sheds a soul's blood, by souls let his blood be shed. After the judgement of humanity and Empire must come my '''own' reckoning. If that day is today, so be it.”'' - Exarch Katarina Kurloshev of the Hand of the Weeping Way, at her Unveiling, Autumn 3200 We fight them. We fight them to our last breath. If we make them commit to destroying our Church, to rooting out every last pocket of us from this our home -- who knows what time we buy for others? Who knows what miracle may arise, elsewhere, in the face of our resistance? Who knows what we may purchase with our lives? Perhaps it will be futile. Likely it will be. But let them come. Let the waves of the High Church crash against the shores of Cabina, and we shall endure for as long as we can, to give others in this sector the space and time to find their own footing. Moreover, in their persecution of both our Church and Yakiyah, the High Church has left open the Seat of Oppression that is Andophael. If there is any courage to any heart left in this sector, they will understand what must be done. - unnamed speaker of the Liberatory Coalition, Late Autumn 3200 Our siblings do not wish to resist or fight. We have tried to persuade them otherwise, but have thus far failed. Still they did convince us of one thing: The Faith and those it protects must survive. Yet they are too cowardly, foolish, and blind to see the necessary price for this, and for their peace. We ourselves are not so afflicted, nor without the will to do what must be done. - former High Exarch Kanna Dialect, Late Autumn 3200 Publications * Concerning Rumors & War: Responses to Rumors from Orpheus (Twitter link) - Summer 3200 * The Four Deeds of the Empire Repentant (gdocs link, Twitter link) - Summer 3200 * The Fifth Deed of Acheron Rho, Repentant (Twitter link) - Summer 3200 * Letter to the Repentant of Acheron Rho: Liberator (Twitter link) - Winter 3200 * First Missive of the Repentant Underground (Twitter link to video) - Winter 3200 Mentions in the News * SPECIAL REPORT! Leaked Recordings of the Autumn 3200 Proceedings of the Council of Exarchs! (Twitter link) ** Responses to ACRE's surrender. * Cabina NEWS! The Church Unveiled?! (Twitter link) ** Example of a Liberator response to the war's end. * SPECIAL REPORT! EMERGENCY SESSION of the Council of Exarchs! (Twitter link) ** Responses to High Church presence on Yakiyah. * BREAKING NEWS: SCHISM! (Twitter link) ** Deepening conflict in the CHR over how to respond to STO defeat, High Church hegemony, and a changing sector leads a schism of its governing body, the Council of Exarchs. * BREAKING NEWS: END OF THE DSC? (Twitter link) ** Violence breaks out among members of the Department of Special Circumstances. Liberators attempt to seize weapons and armaments. The Governor of Cabina steps in. * BREAKING NEWS: Liberators at the Plaza (Twitter link) ** The Liberator faction keeps trying to convince Cabina and Repentant sects to forget this naïve "peace" attempt and continue standing their ground against the High Church and Empire. * BREAKING NEWS: Hall of Concord in Flames! (Twitter link) ** The protesting Liberators do what they think needs to be done to secure the "peace" that Cabina and the rest of the Repentant faithful seem intent on pursuing. Category:CHR Sects or Religious Orders Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant